Krow
Krow (Japanese: ボス ゾッキー, Boss ZockySource for Japanese name) is a giant Mini-Necky that rules as the boss of the Gangplank Galleon in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. Krow's attack pattern differs from the regular Mini-Neckys. Krow is quite a unique boss in the fact that he is not fought only once; an undead version is later fought later in the game known as Kreepy Krow. Summary Krow can be found at the end of the abandoned Gangplank Galleon, residing in the ship's crow nest. Krow appears to have settled in and made his own nest between the events of Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2. When the Kongs enter the nest, Krow will screech and fly up to his nest. He will then drop an egg, without aiming it towards the Kongs, on the battlefield. The egg should bounce a few times and then stop. Diddy and Dixie must then pick it up like an ordinary barrel and throw it at Krow. After a few hits, Krow will get desperate and ram himself into the nest in order to rain down eggs, which must be avoided. One should land, and be used as a projectile in order to defeat Krow when thrown at and gain a Kremkoin and move on. In Donkey Kong Land 2, he will swoop in with an egg, and Diddy/Dixie must jump over him, and then he will drop the egg, which must be thrown at him. After doing this twice he rams into the mast and eggs rain down, and the last of it is an egg which must be grabbed and thrown at Krow to gain a Kremkoin and move on. Gallery Artwork File:KrowDK2.jpg|Krow's artwork from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Sprites File:Krow-sprite.PNG|Krow's sprite from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. File:Krow.gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Screenshots ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System KrowsNest.png|Krow's Nest in the overworld. KrowSNESBattle2.png|Diddy and Dixie scared of Krow. Krowabouttobehit.png|Krow about to hit by an egg. Krowhitbyegg.png|Krow hit by Dixie heaving an egg at him. Krowdefeat.png|Krow defeated. Krow Ending Credits - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Krow in the ending credits. Krow Ending Credits Japan - Super Donkey Kong 2.png|Krow in the ending credits in the Japanese version. DKC2 - Castle Crush glitch (Krow).png|Playing as a defeated Krow with the Castle Crush Glitch. Game Boy Advance KrowNestAdvanceOverworld.png|Krow's Nest in the overworld. KrowAdvanceBattle2.png|Diddy and Dixie scared of Krow. KrowAdvancedefeat.png|Krow defeated. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' File:KrowLand2.png|Krow about to heave an egg at Diddy. File:Krow Ending Credits - Donkey Kong Land 2.png|Krow in the ending credits. File:Krow Ending Credits Japan - Donkey Kong GB 2.png|Krow in the ending credits in the Japanese version. Trivia *Two Banana Coins can be found at the of the nest, by using the team-up ability to get up there. *Only the Game Boy Advance version of the game had a sequence showing Krow's ghost leave his dead body, foreshadowing the future battle in Gloomy Gulch. This short scene was actually the closest thing in the Donkey Kong Country series to showing reality of a boss actually being 'killed'. *In the beta version, the battle was set during stormy weather right after Topsail Trouble. In the final version, it is set during windy weather like Mainbrace Mayhem. See also *Kreepy Krow, the undead ghost version of Krow fought at the end of Gloomy Gulch. References External links *SNES battle *Donkey Kong Land 2 battle de:Krow es:Krow pt:Krow Category:Barnacled Bosses Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Bosses Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Gangplank Galleon Stages Category:Villains